Basket et Maths
by Rosemary Bear
Summary: UA. Il est avec elle, mais moi je ne rêve que de lui. Est-ce interdit d'être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Un Tony amoureux et un Steve qui a des difficultés à se remettre en question.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est tirée d'un court-métrage. Vous le trouverez sur Youtube sous le nom de "basket et Maths".

Bonne lecture et puisse le vent vous être favorable !

...

Antony ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose que la vision de son meilleur ami se changeant. « Essaye d'être normal » se répéta t-il, 1, 2, 3, 4 fois mais rien à faire, la scène était gravée dans sa mémoire. Ramassant son sac de cours, il partit, ayant finit de se changer.

Le basket, au début il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin, pas particulièrement. Son frère, de quatre ans son aîné, avait été capitaine de l'équipe de l'université, et donc toute la famille regardait les matchs nationaux à la télé. Lui, son truc c'était plutôt les maths et la physique. Il rêvait de devenir physicien, d'étudier les robots, de faire des avancées scientifiques, de révolutionner le monde avec des énergies propres … Avant il courrait un peu, plus pour se maintenir en forme et se vider la tête qu'autre chose, il avait aussi un pied dans la gymnastique. Avant, avant l'arrivée au collège de ce blond. Blond qui était devenu son meilleur ami, et qui était très présent dans sa vie. « Trop » lui aurait soufflée sa conscience. Mais il faisait tout pour être avec lui, même du basket-ball. Oui, parce que Steven était fan de basket, capitaine de l'équipe, et lorsqu'il jouait… Il était simplement à tomber. Et aujourd'hui, il en était là : amoureux de son meilleur ami, sans aucun échappatoire.

….

A la sortie des classes le mercredi matin :

Le brun semblait préoccupé, en effet il sortait d'un cours de maths, où il n'avait fait que rêver au blond. Bien évidement, étant largement au-dessus de la moyenne, après tout il était premier dans toutes les matières scientifiques, il n'avait aucune difficultés. Mais le blond parasitait toutes ses pensées, cela aurait du être gênant, mais non… Il en venait à dessiner des S partout sur ses feuilles. Il poussa un gémissement intérieur « Vieux, on dirait une midinette en manque d'amour, arrête toi ! »

-Hey, Tony ! C'est toujours okay pour cet après-midi, le cours de maths ?

Surprit dans ses rêveries, le brun sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami.

\- Bien sur, Steve. Est-ce que j'ai déjà manqué à ma parole ? T'inquiète pas, tu vas les avoir ces partiels scientifiques !

-Je sais, je te fais confiance… Mais moi et les maths….

Tony lui répondit en levant les épaules.

-La physique, ce n'est que des maths déguisés. Quand tu auras compris les maths et les équations, tout sera plus simple. Bon, à tout'.

-D'acc', je serai chez toi pour 15h. On pourra faire deux trois paniers après…

Stark fît une petite moue, l'idée ne le tentait pas plus ça.

Il partit en faisant un geste rapide de la main, son sac sur l'épaule.

Roger le regarda partir, une lueur interrogative au fond des yeux. Quelqu'un l'interpella, se retournant il vit qu'il s'agissait de Léa, sa petite amie. Elle lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Ils partir passer un moment à deux sous les gradins du gymnase.

Il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, mais il aimait passer du temps avec elle, elle était jolie.

Une fois arrivés, il s'assit contre le mur, tirant Léa par la main, il la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. Répondant, elle commença à lui caresser le torse, puis ses mains migrèrent vers la ceinture du blond, qu'elle défit.

….

Un frisson, un murmure dans le creux de l'oreille, un « Je t'aime » chuchoté, le froissement des draps. Il avait les jambes croisées derrière le postérieur de son partenaire, le collant encore plus contre lui. Il avait l'impression de fusionner avec son amant. Celui-ci commença à gentiment donner des hanches, faisant feuler doucement l'autre. Ses douces allées venues se transformèrent bientôt en quelque chose de plus sauvage. Il remontât les jambes du brun sur ses épaules et se coucha sur lui en poussant ses reins vers l'avant. Les feulements se transformèrent en cris.

-Aaaah ! Oui, continue, plus s'il te plaît !

-Heein, huuum, oui ! Oh, tu es tellement serré, mon amour…

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos du brun se soulève du lit, il poussa un énième cris de plaisir et se répandit sur son ventre, ses mains serrant convulsivement les draps. Le blond fit deux puissants va et viens en lui, et il pût sentir la semence chaude le remplir en trois longs jets.

-Steve !

-Tony ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Antony se réveilla en sursaut, son pantalon de pyjama trempé de sperme, haletant…

Le rêve avait été d'une réalité...perturbante. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait d'une façon aussi précise au blond. Bien sur, il avait déjà eu des rêves mouillés durant son adolescence, mais jamais avec Steven Roger. En fait jamais avec un autre mec. Il se savais bi, mais il avait toujours eu le rôle du dominant dans toutes ses relations avec d'autres hommes, histoire de garder le contrôle.

Reprenant sa respiration, il se leva de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il faudrait penser à ouvrir les fenêtres avant l'arrivée de Steve, l'odeur de sexe était trop présente.

Il prit une douche rapide, se changea, changea ses draps, aéra sa chambre puis descendit discrètement lancer une machine. Il serait assez embarrassant de se faire surprendre par Jarvis ou un des domestiques.

Il eut une pensée émue pour le majordome anglais. Depuis la mort de ses parents et de son frère quatre ans auparavant, Jarvis s'était occupé de lui comme un père. Comme son père aurait du se comporter avec lui. Et comme jamais il ne l'avait fait ou aurait voulu le faire.

Il se secoua mentalement : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses. En poussant la porte de sa chambre il vit Butterfinguer venir vers lui. Il lui caressa le haut de sa tête de robot et alla s'installer à son bureau. Les maths le détendraient avant l'arrivée du blond. Il plancha sur son circuit imprimé jusqu'à ce que Jarvis toque à la porte.

-Mr, Mr Roger est arrivé. Puis-je ouvrir la porte ?

-Désolé J'. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Entre s'il te plaît. Hey ! Salut Steve.

Tony se leva pour aller le voir. Après l'accolade amicale, dont Tony profita honteusement, ils allèrent s'installer sur un bout du gigantesque bureau du brun. Il avait beau courir sur toute une longueur du mur, seulement un petit espace était libre d'électronique, de vises, ou de livres.

-Installe toi, mets toi à l'aise.

-J'ai pris mes exercices à rendre dans une semaine. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce serait génial !

Tony ouvrit le livre, et fit semblant de se concentrer. Les exercices donnés étaient d'une simplicité incroyable pour lui. Il se souvient des paroles de son père, quand à l'âge de 6 ans la maîtresse avait avoué devant son père, qu'il avait le niveau pour passer en 6e . Seulement, lui, avait eu le « malheur » d'être se qu'on appelle un « enfant non voulut », un enfant non désiré qui menaçait de faire de l'ombre à son grand frère. Son grand frère, il en gardait tellement peu de souvenirs.

« Il n'est pas question que TU fasse de l'ombre à ton frère. Il est normal, lui. Et de vous deux c'est lui le plus brillant. Avoue, tu a triché à ces tests, n'est ce pas !? De toute façon, qu'est ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'autre de toi. Je te préviens que si tu te fais encore remarquer, je te ferrais payer cette humiliation à ton frère, tu peux me croire... ». Il n'avait jamais vu son père le regarder de cette manière, mais cette scène resta gravée dans sa mémoire, et jamais plus il n'eût de résultats pareils. Son père alla expliquer à la maîtresse qu'il avait avoué avoir triché, et personne ne parla plus de son intelligence hors norme.

-Tony, TONY ! Tu m'écoute ?

-Hum, pardon je réfléchissais à tes exos.

-Tu as compris ?

-Oui alors, attends, je vais t'expliquer. Regardes, tu prends le dénominateur commun et il suffit que tu le multiplie par….

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, en fait jusqu'à ce que Steven butte sur un exercices particulièrement difficile.

Le brun donna une tape sur la tête blonde en face de lui.

-Je la sentais venir celle la ! Tu veux pas essayer de me réexpliquer.

-Mais non ! je suis obligé de te frapper pour que tu comprennes ! Dis le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je comprends même pas ce que tu m'expliques. S'exclama le blond avec un geste de la main en direction de l'exercice fautif.

-Regarde, la fraction, elle est simple. Tu dois juste mettre sous le même dénominateur. 8 sur 3 plus 5…

-Nan, mais commence déjà par me redire ce qu'est un dénominateur !

-Heum… Tony se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il essayait vraiment de rendre les choses plus simples. Mais comment faire quand on a un ordinateur à la place du cerveau. Il se concentra, sans voir le regard de Steve sur lui.

-Tu, machin… 8 sur ça…

Le brun penché sur le calcul en cour ne vit pas Steve se pencher vers lui. Il leva juste les yeux quand il sentit une bouche sur la sienne. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? », il avait enfin son contact rapproché avec le sportif. Il déchanta vite quand celui-ci, ne le regardant même plus lui dit :

-Je suis désolé. Oublie. Faut que je partes, t'as rien vu et il s'est rien passé, ok ?! Il prit sa veste, laissant son cahier sur place et prit la fuite. Tony prit conscience qu'il était partit seulement lorsqu'il entendit les pneus de la moto de Steve sur le gravier.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil il se demanda pourquoi le blond l'avait-il embrassé. Était-ce une impulsion ? Une envie ? Une lubie ? Il sentit une profonde tristesse le traverser, et étouffa ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Il ne devait pas pleurer. « Mon fils, il n'y a que les faibles qui se laissent aller à pleurer. Veux tu être un faible et faire, une fois de plus, honte à ta famille ? »

Cette nuit encore il rêva à cet amant imaginaire, qui aujourd'hui, avait, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, embrasé son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, un petit garçon pleurait silencieusement, comme le font les enfants qui savent qu'ils ne doivent pas faire de bruit, au risque d'attirer les foudres des adultes.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, l'une après l'autre. Ses bras enserrant son torse, secoué de soubresauts. Son dos le brûlait, mais c'était son cœur qui était le plus meurtrit. Anthony Stark sentait son cœur se fendre. Quel père corrigeait son fils de 7 ans avec sa ceinture pour une histoire de copinage ?

Oui, il avait des difficultés à se faire des amis, mais John était gentil avec lui. Sauf que John était le copain de Keith, son grand frère, qui comme beaucoup d'enfant de 11 ans, avait piqué une crise de jalousie. Leur père avait réglé le problème une fois John partit. Tony n'était rien, rien du tout. Juste un sale petit menteur, qui s'amusait à traîner le nom des Stark dans la boue. Personne ne voudrait de lui comme ami, parce qu'il n'avait rien à offrir, juste sa bêtise et sa présence gênante et inutile.

Alors son père lui avait dit, après l'avoir battu, d'une voie glaciale et avec tout le mépris possible : « Que je ne te vois plus jamais t'approcher des amis de ton frère, tu m'as compris ?! Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux, qui voudrait être ami avec toi de toute façon ? Sache, qu'une fois de plus, tu me déçois profondément. » Et il l'avais planté là, dans sa chambre, le dos en sang et le cœur en miette.

…

Anthony se réveilla au son de son réveil, il avait mal dormit. Il prit une douche et descendit déjeuner. On était Samedi mais il aimait se lever tôt pour avoir une vraie journée devant lui.

-Bonjour Mr, avez-vous bien dormit ?

-Salut Jarvis, bof, cauchemars… Comme d'hab'.

Tony déjeuna puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il avisa le cahier abandonné dans un coin du bureau. Son cœur se serra. Steve ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ce fameux mercredi où il l'avait embrassé. « N'y pense plus ». Et pour ne plus penser, il fît ce qu'il faisait le mieux, il s'immergea dans son travail, jonglant entre équations compliquées et vues éclatées de pièces de mécanique. Il voulait finir son prototype avant la fin du week-end. Mais malgré lui, une partie de son esprit se demanda, tout l'après-midi durant, ce que pouvait faire Steve, et si, peut être il pensait à lui...

…

Steve s'en voulait, vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, bon dieu ! Embrasser son meilleur ami, quelle idée stupide, ça pour être stupide c'était carrément débile oui !

Il accéléra l'allure. Cela faisait maintenant 45 minutes qu'il courrait mais il n'était pas fatigué. Courir était sensé lui vider la tête, et maintenant celle-ci était pleine de Tony, et pour être tout à fait honnête, des lèvres de Tony.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Finalement, il s'arrêta, ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Il préféra rentrer chez lui.

Dans sa douche, il décida de faire un test.

Il repensa aux courbes de Léa, de sa fougue lorsqu'elle l'avait chevauché dans le gymnase. Rien, à peine un très léger début d'érection au souvenir du plaisir charnel ressentit.

Puis il pensa à Tony. A sa façon de plisser le front lorsqu'il était concentré sur son travail, Tony dans les vestiaires, Tony se changeant, Tony lui souriant d'un sourire de gamin espiègle. Tony, sa chute de reins, les fesses de Tony sous la douche, Tony se penchant…

« Et merde ! » Son érection se dressait fièrement, son sexe dur appelant les caresses. Steve laissa tomber une de ses mains sur son phallus, l'autre prenant appuie sur le mur. Fermant les yeux, il se rappela la scène du gymnase, sa main s'activant. Lorsqu'il jouit, c'était Tony qui le chevauchait.

…

Jarvis avait comprit que quelque chose tracassait Tony. Au début, il avait pensé que, peut être, une fille lui occupait l'esprit. Et puis, il avait vu Steve. Ou plutôt, il avait vu comment Tony regardait Steve. Et il avait comprit.

Mais Steve était partit. Il avait fuit. Et Tony avait pleuré. Il le savait parce qu'il avait trouvé des traces de larmes sur l'oreiller.

-J', tu aurais 10 minutes pour moi ?

Alors Jarvis su.

Tony avait peu d'amis. Et Jarvis était son rocher, son modèle dans un certain sens, il avait depuis longtemps prit la place de père auprès de cet enfant perdu.

Tony ne se confiait jamais, ou pas souvent. Et quand il le faisait, c'était parce que la pression était telle, qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il en avait réellement besoin.

-Bien sur Mr. Si vous le voulez nous pourrions aller marcher.

Les mains dans les poches, Tony lançait des regards hésitants en direction de Jarvis. Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les gradins, regardant les coureurs passer. Un silence tranquille s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, Tony se jeta à l'eau.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. Et ça me fais peur J'. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera sans doute jamais. Il a une copine, et moi je suis amoureux. Stupidement amoureux.

Jarvis le laissa continuer, sans parler, il sentait que Tony avait besoins de vider son sac.

-On s'est embrassé, tu sais. Ou plutôt, il m'a embrassé. On faisait des maths, on rigolait comme d'hab' et puis paf... Il m'a embrassé. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé de ce moment. Mais il m'a dit de tout oublier, que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il ne m'aime que comme un ami et que sur le coup il n'a pas du réfléchir. Mais tu sais, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je ressens ça.

Il est partit J'. Et je sait pas s'il reviendra.

Jarvis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les mots de Tony étaient beaux, ils étaient purs mais surtout sincères. Et il comprit qu'ils venaient du fond de son cœur.

-Mr, je pense que vous devriez attendre encore un peu. Mr Rogers a prit l'initiative de vous embrasser, il a prit le risque. Alors, peut être, qu'inconsciemment il ressent pour vous ce que vous ressentez pour lui. Laisser lui le temps de prendre conscience, d'accepter. Et alors, peut être pourriez vous voir naître le début d'une relation amoureuse.

J'ai conscience de ne pas être de très bon conseil, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Laissez lui un peu de temps. Et s'il ne veut pas de vos sentiments, tournez la page.

Tony laissa son regard partir dans le vide, pensif. Du temps… Oui, il pouvait essayer de laisser du temps au grand blond. Parce que c'était lui.

…

Steve embrassa Léa. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il n'y avait que Tony. Et il comprit.

-Léa, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Mais je crois qu'entre nous, et bien, ce ne sera plus possible. Tu es une très belle personne, n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai réalisé que mon cœur était prit par une autre personne, et ce depuis longtemps déjà, mais je ne l'ai pas accepté. Seulement voila, on s'est embrassé, ou plutôt, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Et j'ai compris que j'en mourrai d'envie depuis des années. Cette personne c'est mon tout. Je ne peux ni ne veux plus lutter contre ça. Je suis désolé…

…

-Mr, Mr Steven Rogers demande à vous voir. Il vous attend dans le halle.

Tony releva la tête de son ordinateur, surprit. « Steve est là, Steve est venu, Steve est là... »

Il se reprit, affichant un air nonchalant.

-Merci J'. Je descends.

Et c'est avec une boule dans le ventre, un mélange de peur et d'espoir, que le brun partit à la rencontre de celui pour qui son cœur battait et qui, aujourd'hui allait soit le refaire vivre ou le détruire irréversiblement.

…

Steve regardait autour de lui, une fois de plus charmé par l'endroit. Il était anxieux, ses mains étaient moites, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le brun lui manquait trop. Depuis qu'il avait fui, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Bon, en toute honnêteté, c'était lui qui avait évité le brun. Et il avait vu dans les yeux si familiers de Tony l'acceptation. Le brun n'avait pas cherché à entrer en contact, même visuel, depuis.

Tout en Tony lui manquait, alors il voulait s'expliquer, et peut être trouverait-il la force de se déclarer.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion, par l'apparition du brun en haut des escaliers menant du hall au premier étage.

Il avait les traits tirés, et l'air malheureux. Un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres en avisant le blond.

Steve le regarda descendre lentement les marches, il attendit d'avoir Tony en face de lui pour commencer à parler. Le rouge envahissant légèrement ses joues, il s'efforçât à parler de manière détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bonjour Tony, comment vas-tu ? Je suis venu discuter avec toi. Peut être pourrions nous aller dans un lieu, disons plus discret…

-Bonjour Steve, je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter au bout d'une semaine. Déjà séparé de ton ballon ? Pas trop dur… ?

Okay…. Peut-être que l'excuse d'être trop occupé à s'entraîner au basket dès que le brun l'avait sollicité, cette semaine, pour avoir une explication était une mauvaise idée finalement...

-Amènes toi, allons dans ma piaule. On serra plus tranquille. Je suppose que tu souhaites récupérer ton cahier. Léa a dût réussir à t'expliquer le reste des exercices. Tu la fuit elle aussi ? Je ne la vois pas collé à toi comme d'habitude, c'est étrange… Se serait elle lassée ?

Steve sentit tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules, « bon, c'est pas gagné... ». Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se défiler, alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre de Tony, la porte fermée, il attrapa le brun par les épaules, le retourna en le plaquant contre la porte et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, il mit tout, toute sa passion, toute sa frustration, tout son désir, mais surtout tout son amour.

-Woh, tu fais quoi là ?! Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que tu m'as embrassé une fois en prenant la poudre d'escampette juste après je vais te laisser faire une seconde fois ? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça mon grand, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, comme ça parce que tu en avais envie sans penser à moi, à ce que je ressens MOI dans cette histoire !

-Tony… Je… Je sais pas comment te le dire, voila j'ai rompu avec Léa ! Et…

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois plus avec ta copine, tu m'explique ?!

-Attends, laisse moi parler ! Tony je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis très longtemps, mais ça ne fais que quelques temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais je crois que ça fais très, très longtemps que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'aime tout, enfin presque, chez toi…

Il eut un rire gêné, les joues rouges, il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux

-Et, je voulais te demander, veux tu sortir avec moi ?

…

« Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi, veux tu sortir avec moi » ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

-Et bien, si tu me calcule le bénéfice risque sous forme de fraction, on pourra en rediscuter…

entendit il sortir de sa bouche avec un sourire espiègle.

Il avait appris très jeune à effacer sa rancœur, avec l'aide de Jarvis, dans la vie mieux valait effacer de son esprit les moments douloureux et avancer, avancer sans relâche. Après tout, Einstein avait bien dit « La vie c'est comme une bicyclette, si tu arrête de pédaler tu tombe. »

-Euh c'est un piège ? Une manière gentille de me dire non ?

-Bien sur que non, idiot, je t'aime moi aussi, je suis fatalement amoureux de toi…

Le blond à ces mots, l'attrapa par la taille, et l'embrassa, encore et encore….

Ce qu'il suivit n'appartient qu'à eux deux, mais c'était l'unification de deux corps séparés depuis bien trop longtemps… Et jamais, l'un comme l'autre ne regretta d'avoir uni son cœur.


End file.
